


SnowBarry Week 2017

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: All this weeks fics! One fic a day!





	1. Day 1: Hogwarts AU/Magic

Barry Allen ran his fingers over the red flame tattooed on his upper arm. He’d been born with it, but very few people knew that.  
You see, Barry was special. In his family, the fire magic was passed down through the generations, but it skipped very often. Usually every third or fourth earns magic, and Barry was the lucky one.  
The Allens weren’t the only magical beings on the planet, however. There were many others families that had different powers. One of those families were the Thawnes, and the only reason Barry knew this is because Eobard Thawne, with time travel magic, had murdered Barry’s mother.  
There was also another magical living in Barry’s city, but he didn’t know her name. She was his opposite, ice magic, but she intrigued Barry.  
“Barry!” Barry’s adopted sister, Iris, called. “The Ice Mage is out again!” The Ice Mage is the name they’d given to the mysterious ice magical.  
“Where?”  
“Corner of third and twelfth.”  
“Got it.” Barry lit his hands with flames, and using them as thrust, flew away into the sky.

“Nice to see you again, Flame.” The woman curled her painted blue lips into a smile.  
“What are you doing?” Barry placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Doing what feels right.” She grabbed Barry’s shoulders and pressed her lips to his.  
Barry’s emerald eyes went wide. He’d never been kissed before, surprisingly. But this…the Ice Mage wasn’t lying, it felt right. Barry returned the kiss, adding his own little spark.  
After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away, her dark eyes shining. She began to turn away, but Barry’s hand on her shoulder stopped him.  
“What’s your name?” He blurted out the question he’d been too afraid to ask.  
“Caitlin. Caitlin Snow.” She grinned. “And yours?”  
“Barry Allen,” he breathed.  
Caitlin blew Barry one last kiss, leaving a small frosty mark on his cheek.  
When Barry returned home, he got many questioning looks about that mark, but he didn’t care. He’d just met the girl of his dreams.


	2. Day 2: Arranged Marriage

“What do you mean, I’m supposed to marry a girl I don’t know?!” Barry exclaimed to his father.  
“I mean, Mrs. Snow and I arranged for you to marry her daughter when you turned 26.” Henry replied, crossing his arms.  
“But I love Iris, Dad!” Barry cried. He stormed off in an angry huff.  
“Barry!” His father called after him, but he refused to answer.  
When Barry got to his room, a brunette woman he didn’t recognize was sitting on his bed, looking around. She spotted him and jumped up immediately. “Barry, is it?”  
“Yes, and who would you be?”  
“Caitlin Snow, your…fiance.” She hesitated. Maybe she was as nervous as he was.  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
Caitlin cut him off. “It’s okay. I know you only found out today.”  
“How long have you known?” Barry asked.  
She laughed. “Since yesterday.”  
“And how are you feeling about this?” Barry cracked a smile. “I mean we know absolutely nothing about each other.”  
“That is not accurate.” Caitlin cringed. “I may or may not have researched you.”  
“Let me rephrase that: I know absolutely nothing about you.” Barry sat down on his bed and gestured for Caitlin to sit beside him.  
“Tell me the abridged version of Caitlin Snow’s life story.” Barry placed his chin in his hands, all adorable-like.  
“Okay.” Caitlin shrugged. “Well…”

An hour or so later, Henry peeked his head into the room. He saw his son and his future daughter-in-law laughing their heads off and having the time of their lives. Maybe this could work out after all.


	3. Day 3: Supervillains/Savifrost/Flashfrost

Barry sat in his empty apartment, thinking. He’d bought this house for Iris, the love of his life. But she was dead now, thanks to Savitar.  
Now, HR was still murdered that night, but just as Savitar was supposed to vanish from existence, he brandished a knife and shoved it through Iris’s chest. Barry watched all of this unfold, and, not quite thinking clearly, using his rage as fuel, twisted back his time remnant’s arm, ripped the dagger from his grip, and plunged it into Savitar’s heart.  
Savitar was dead, but so was Barry in a sense. He hadn’t left his house since Iris died, not even for HR’s funeral. Barry would become Savitar at some point, and the cycle would repeat itself.  
Caitlin had been on their side during the battle, but then the second Savitar was murdered, her eyes turned pearly silver once more and she vanished.  
Maybe if Barry could find her, she’d help him. It was his only shot.  
Barry stood, and without worrying about his suit, flashed out the door.

“Cait?” Barry called into the night, searching for icy patches, frozen paths in the sky, and pale blue-skinned bodies. “CAITLIN?”  
“You’re going to blow my cover, Flash.” Barry whirled around, seeing a white-blond version of his former doctor.  
“Caitlin, I need your help.” Barry pleaded.  
Killer Frost cringed at the use of her real name. “What would a hero like you need from a villain like me?” She retorted.  
“I-” Barry paused, biting his lip. “I don’t think I’m a hero anymore.”  
“The Flash, joining the dark side.” Frost’s royal blue lips curled up in a smile. “Now that’s something I can get behind.”  
Barry laughed a little. “I can’t keep up this ‘hero’ business if I’m so dark inside. Oliver pulled it off because he got some light in his life. I’m the opposite of that.”  
“Barry, Barry, Barry.” Frost stroked her finger down Barry’s cheek, leaving a small trail of ice. “I’ll help you embrace your inner villain.”  
“Thank you.”  
Killer Frost shook her head. “Ditch the politeness, it’s not helping you.”  
“O-okay.” Barry nodded. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. “Where exactly is your base of operations?”  
“Well, it was Savitar’s little ‘warehouse’ or whatever, but currently I don’t have one.”  
“Well, my apartment’s been a bit too quiet. You could move in there.” Barry cracked a smile.  
“Inviting a killer into your home? That’s new for you.” Frost, knowing the drill, jumped into Barry’s arms before he even knew what she was doing.  
“Run, Barry,” she whispered in his ear, “run.”  
Barry smirked uncharacteristically, lightning recoloring his dark green eyes before he sped off.


	4. Day 4: Free Day

“Shoot, I’m late again.” Barry Allen swung his bag over his shoulder and burst through the front doors of S.T.A.R. Labs.  
“Mr. Allen.” Harrison Wells crossed his arms when the scientist came into the main room. “You’re almost a half an hour late.”  
“So sorry, Dr. Wells, it won’t happen again,” lied Barry, knowing full well he’d be late again tomorrow.  
“Dr. Snow is waiting for you in the lab.” Dr. Wells took another look at the papers in his hand.  
“Thank you Dr. Wells.” Barry grinned widely, almost running into a few of his colleagues on the way out.  
Once he got to the lab, Barry said hello to Dr. Caitlin Snow, his partner and secret crush. But he knew that Caitlin was about to be married to Ronnie Raymond, so he didn’t even have a sliver of a chance.  
Barry Allen had been a chemist at S.T.A.R. Labs for the past three years. That night, Dr. Harrison Wells’ famous particle accelerator was going online. He had been waiting for this moment since even before he worked here.  
Barry had to stay until the accelerator went online, but he was very excited to watch Dr. Wells life work be unleashed.

“3, 2, 1, online!” The lab went into chaos, people cheering and jumping. Barry, always the wallflower, was hiding in the shadow, smiling to himself. After cleaning up his stuff, he slipped out the doorway, heading home.  
Barry didn’t own a car, so he walked from home to work every day. He was on his driveway when a deafening boom knocked him to the ground. Barry looked in the direction of S.T.A.R. Labs to see a giant mushroom cloud arising.  
“HOLY CRAP!” Barry shrieked. He scrambled to his feet, just as a golden lightning bolt smashed through the sky and shot him through the chest.

“He likes this song,” said a faint voice Barry didn’t recognize.  
“How could you know that?” A woman’s voice replied. Caitlin.  
Barry struggled to open his eyes, and finally he saw the familiar silvery ceiling of S.T.A.R. Labs.  
He sat upright, startling Caitlin and a man that Barry remembered faintly. Was it Chris? I think it sounded like Chris.  
“Barry!” Caitlin let out a sigh of relief. “You’re finally awake!”  
“Caitlin, what the heck is going on?” Barry just noticed the tubes hooked up to his body. “And why am I all hooked up?”  
“You were struck by lightning, dude!” Chris said. “In a coma for nine months.”  
“NINE MONTHS?!” Barry shrieked, accidentally throwing some tubes off of his body.  
“Careful, Barry, we don’t know the side effects.” Caitlin pushed Barry back a bit. Don’t kiss her Allen, this isn’t the time. Come up with something...  
Barry turned to Cisco. “I know your face, but not your name. Who are you?”  
“I’m Cisco Ramon.” The man smiled, popping a lollipop that he apparently had in his hand back in his mouth.  
“Thank you.” Barry proceeded to pop the rest of the tubes off his body. “And yes, Caitlin, I’m being careful.”  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Caitlin asked as Barry tried to walk out the door.  
“Uh, home to see Joe and Iris. They’re probably worried sick.”  
Suddenly, Dr. Wells pulled around the corner in a wheelchair. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Allen. And Dr. Snow is right, you can’t leave yet. We need to run more tests.”  
“Thank you so much, Dr. Wells, but I have to go home!”  
“Very well. Come back tomorrow.” Dr. Wells gestured toward the door. “You might want to put a shirt on though.”  
Barry took a quick look down, and blushed. “Do you, uh, have anything I could wear?”  
After receiving a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt, Barry started to walk home, but Caitlin’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
“At least let me stay with you to monitor your vitals.” Caitlin smiled faintly.  
Barry’s face went red. “Sure! Yeah, that’d be fine!”


	5. Day 5: Amnesia

“Who’s Barry?” Barry asked, completely confused.  
“Not fine.” Cisco bit his lip.   
Killer Frost watched this all unfold from her hiding spot in the vents. Time to shine.  
She broke through the vent, and grabbed Barry.  
“WHAT THE H***?!” Barry screamed.  
“STAND DOWN!” Joe whipped out his gun and aimed it at Frost’s head.  
“How about I don’t?” She shot a blast of ice at Joe and vanished, Barry with her.

“Who are you, what do you want with me, and WHY THE HECK IS THERE A GIANT METAL SUIT IN THE CORNER?!” Barry screamed as Frost tied him to a chair.  
“I’m Caitlin, I’m your,” she paused, “girlfriend, and that metal suit is your overlord Savitar.”  
“Oh.” Barry cringed. “And, uh, why are you tying me to the chair?”  
“Because I don’t want you to leave quite yet.” Caitlin grinned sinisterly.  
“And I’m scared.” Barry tried to twist out of the ropes.  
“Calm yourself, darling.” Caitlin placed a cold hand on Barry's. “It'll be okay.”  
“O-okay.” Barry nodded. At this point he believed anything she said. If she was his girlfriend and all, and he remembered absolutely nothing, then she must be right.  
“Also, you help me defeat our nemeses, Vibe and Kid Flash.” Caitlin said. This was going to be fun.  
“I-I do? But I can’t do anything.” Barry shrunk back in his chair.  
“Actually, you can, darling,” replied Caitlin. “You’re the Flash. You’re a speedster.”  
“I’m a what?” Barry’s raised his eyebrows in shock.  
“Try vibrating out of those ropes of yours.” Frost stepped back.  
“Um…okay.” Barry squeezed his eyes shut and shook violently. Quickly, his body was a blur, and he stood up, free.  
“Awesome.” Barry grinned. He leaned over and kissed Caitlin on the cheek. She stepped back in surprise.  
“Oh.” Barry flushed. “Were we not to that stage yet?”  
Caitlin smirked. “We are now. You might wanna keep vibrating.” She pressed her midnight lips to his.


	6. Day 6: High School/College AU

“Cisco, who’s that?” Barry nudged his friend, gesturing to a girl with light brown hair, with a few white streaks here and there.  
“That’s Caitlin Snow. Central City High’s resident edgy emo kid. Real smart though.” Cisco added. “She used to have a crush on Ronnie Raymond, you know, the kid who disappeared in freshman year.”  
“And now is she single?” Barry asked hopefully.  
“Dude, no offence, but she’s way out of your league.” Cisco laughed. “The pure innocent nerd boy does not get the cold goth nerd girl.”  
Barry frowned. He always thought he had a crush on Iris, his foster sister. But then there was Caitlin; mysterious, dangerous, yet intriguing.   
“So I’ve got no chance?” Barry looked to Cisco.  
“Hmmm…you might.” Cisco smiled, and his eyes glimmered like they always did when he had an idea. “Come over to my place after school.”

“Alright,” said Cisco, as he laid out a huge piece of paper. “We know she’s smart, doesn’t have an amazing sense of humor, a little gothic, and very organized. So…”  
“No pick-up lines, no fluff or PDA, and nothing that could make any sort of mess or disaster.” Barry said.  
“Good.” Cisco smiled. “Here’s my idea…”

“Um, hi.” Barry stopped Caitlin in the hallway.  
She wrinkled her forehead. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Barry, and these,” Barry revealed a bouquet of frosted roses, “are for you.”  
“You dipped roses in liquid nitrogen.” Caitlin smiled. “That’s pretty cool, no pun intended. Thanks, Barry.”  
Barry laughed a little. “No problem.”


	7. Day 7: Soulmates

When Barry Allen was born, the words “how could you possibly know that” were tattooed on his arm. No one really knew how to interpret those words, but they did know that whoever says them was the boy’s soulmate.  
Caitlin Snow’s arm read “where am I”, which confused her for most of her life. Who on earth would greet a girl with “where am I”? Eventually, she just listened closely to every conversation around her, trying to place it into context.  
One December night, Harrison Wells’ particle accelerator exploded, turning about 15% of Central City citizens into so-called “metahumans”. Barry Allen had been struck by lightning that night and was thrown into a nine month coma.

Suddenly, Barry’s eyes opened slightly, revealing the blurry faces of a long dark-haired male and a brunette woman.  
“He likes this song,” said the male, smiling.  
Then, Barry heard it. The one sentence he’d been waiting his entire life to hear: “How could you possibly know that?”  
Barry tried to sit up, move, do something but he was frozen in place. D*****, why couldn’t he move?  
Finally, Barry was thrown forward. He looked around, confused. Where even was he?  
“Where am I?” Barry sputtered out. The woman, who apparently was Barry’s soulmate, was shocked.   
“What did you just say?” She walked towards him, a faint smile painted on her face.  
“I-I said ‘where am I’.” Barry grinned.  
“Caitlin, what the heck?” The man walked over to them, and noticed the two sets of words written on the pair’s arms.  
“HOLY CRAP, WE JUST BROUGHT SOME SOULMATES TOGETHER!” The man threw his arms in the air in triumph.  
“And, pardon me asking, who are you?” Barry looked to the man.  
“Oh, sorry.” He stuck out a hand. “Cisco Ramon.”  
Barry shook the outstretched hand before turning to Caitlin. “I’m so glad I found you.”  
“And in the weirdest of situations.” Caitlin laughed.


End file.
